The Lancelot Complex
by Galya
Summary: Alternate scene from Pretty Pettiness. Vodka, Imogen, Remus, and Peter mix together, alone at night.


                **Author's Notes: Inspired by Mists of Avalon By: Marian Zimmer Bradley. I rated R just to be safe. Is in their sixth year I think. Imogen's fifth year. Imogen is Severus' little sister. Um, and she is a Slytherin. She is just hanging out with them over Xmas break while everyone else is away. An Alternate Scene of a situation that happens in Pretty Pettiness By: Xenia, which one day will be written by her. I swear!**

The Lancelet Complex 

Remus swayed around the Gryffindor Common room with an almost empty shot glass in his hand. Peter was giggling to the point of crying and had fallen off the sofa. Imogen, a small thing with light brown straight hair, pale skin, observed the two drunken boys, with her misty blue eyes. She herself in her own intoxicated stupor, finding it very amusing. Remus inhaled the shot of vodka and scrunched his face from the bitterness that burned down his throat, then threw the glass down on the table. Imogen began to laugh at his clumsy state. He crawled over to her laughing bitterly.

                "Come here," he commanded.

                She shook her head defiantly.

                "Why?" she chuckled.

                "Because I said so. You keep laughing at me. Have I done something funny?" he pouted.

                "You're just funny looking," giggled Peter on the floor.

                Remus glared over at Peter and lunged at him and the boys began to wrestle. Imogen fell about herself laughing again.

                "Save me!" screamed Peter. "Immie help!"

                "Oh you're hopeless," she sighed and jumped onto Remus' back and tried to wrestle him off.

                "Let go!" she screamed tugging on his shirt.

                "Hey!" Remus shouted turning on her, "Stop trying to strip me!"

                "Am not!" she protested. "You wish."

                Peter was laughing until he realized Remus was sitting on him as he faced Imogen. He had a sudden urge to continue the wrestling just to have Remus' body in closer contact with his.

                Remus laughed and charged at Imogen.

                "No, _you wish!" he yelled and tackled her._

                Remus was of course stronger and immediately had her arms behind her back and pushing his weight down on her, she couldn't escape.

                "Geroff!" she grumbled as her face mashed into the carpet.

                Peter knew he should do something chivalrous and pull Remus off. Peter ran over to Remus and began to struggle with him. He grabbed onto his collar and Remus' shirt rose up exposing his defined stomach. Remus ran backwards from Peter and was free from Peter and his shirt. Peter stared down at Remus' shirt now in his hand and couldn't help but look up at Remus' now exposed chest. Imogen looked over as well.

                "Ha! See! I didn't want to strip you!" she giggled. "Peter did!" 

                "Really?" Remus playfully mused. "Naughty boy."

                "Very," giggled Imogen.

                Remus' shirt went flying into his face. Peter scowled at the two of them.

                "Don't be gross," he mumbled.

                "Calm down," nagged Remus pulling his shirt off his face.

                "Peter's naughty!" giggled Imogen.

                "Shut up Immie!" shouted Peter.

                "Make me! Naughty boy!" howled Imogen with a grin.

                Remus smiled down at her and threw his shirt in her face. She snatched it off her head and glared playfully at him.

                "Naughty boys," she giggled falling back clutching Remus' shirt. "Peter and Remus, naughty, all night long!"

                Peter stomped over to her, not with out first stumbling over his feet. He leaned over her glaring.

                "Shut up!" he snapped.

                "No! Naughty boy!" she screamed laughing louder, still lying on the floor.

                Peter kneeled down and was hovering over her, a growling passion rising in him. He knew she was joking, but it couldn't be helped, whether it was from anger or because he agreed with her. He wanted to scream at her, or hit her, or kiss her. He wasn't sure. Imogen reached up her hand and began to play with his blonde hair that was falling into his handsome face, still giggling.

                "You and Remus, oh so naughty," she continued.

                Peter lifted up his head trying to avoid her hands and saw Remus' eyes burrowing into him.

                "What?" sighed Peter, annoyed

Remus kneeled down and crawled over to where Imogen lay on the floor still laughing. She reached over to Remus and touched his bare shoulders. Peter without thinking grabbed her hand and snatched it away. Remus looked over at Peter again with the same look, like he was digging into his soul. Peter froze and wouldn't let go of Imogen's hand, like a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming car. Remus looked down with a puzzled look at Imogen who had stopped giggling. She was now occupied with trying to pull her hand out of Peter's grasp. Remus looked back at Peter.

                "Wormtail, you fancy Immie?" he asked bluntly, as if Imogen wasn't in the room lying between them.

                Imogen immediately quit tugging and looked at both boys shocked. Peter heart jumped and he began to panic. He didn't know what to say. He still clutched Imogen's hand in his tightly. He liked the feeling of holding the hand of someone he cared for. But, who did he want the most? He tried to figure it out. All he could think was he liked Imogen because that was what was the right thing to do. He nodded a quick yes to Remus. Remus lay down with a sigh, next to Imogen.

                "I do too," Remus mumbled.

                Imogen sat up abruptly and laughed nervously.

                "Liar," she giggled.

                Remus pulled on her shoulder and brought her down next to him on the floor.

                "I'm not lying," he slurred.

                Imogen felt her heart speed up.

                "But . . . but . . ." stammered Peter, not quite sure what he wanted to say.

                Remus reached for Peter and pulled onto his forearm and led him down. Peter found his body laying practically on Imogen. He let go of Imogen's hand, his palms shaking and clammy.

                "Can't we just be all together?" mumbled Remus.

                "What?" gasped Peter, sitting back up.

                Imogen felt her body frozen where she lay.

                "If we were all a couple then there wouldn't be a problem. You're both my friends. I don't want to fight over her," slurred Remus.

                Peter wasn't sure what Remus was talking about but it angered him. He tried his hardest from shutting Remus up with his fist. 

                Imogen slowly sat back up and Remus reached out for her again. Peter felt his arms reaching out at the same time and fell face down on her as Remus clutched her to his chest. Peter's panting breath brushed on her face as he held her close. Realizing the awkwardness of the situation he quickly let go and rolled over. Imogen felt her senses throughout her body heightening with awareness of having a firm body of young man behind her and on top of her. She couldn't deny she liked it.

                "Remus," breathed Imogen, "what are you talking about?"

                He raised himself on his elbows and Imogen slid off his body. He leaned over and looked into her eyes. His vision focused in and out.

                "I want you and Peter wants you and you want both of us," he said matter-of-factly.

                Imogen couldn't deny she thought at times that she wanted Peter. She had liked his constant attention to her and was flattered, and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him. Just to be with anyone. And he was attractive. His had fine blonde hair, a well structured delicate face, and defined body. Yes, he was short, but so was she. But, her priority was always Remus. However, Peter presence next to her, at that moment, couldn't be ignored. She felt his body warmth next to her arm and was strangely aware of her hot blood flowing through her body. Each time her heart pumped the blood her body fell more and more into a passionate state.

                "I just want you happy," Remus mumbled, laying his head on her chest.

                Peter rolled over facing them. He wanted Remus to stop holding her. Because Imogen was his, right?

                "Peter too," Remus sighed, wrapping his arms around Imogen's narrow waist, as his face buried into her petite chest.

                Peter reached out to Imogen abruptly and slipped his hand between Remus face and the space between her small breasts. He wanted a bit of him between them, even if it was just his hand. Remus' lips glided against Peter's hand as he looked up.

                "M-me too," whispered Peter.

                Remus raised his body up on his elbows and looked down at Imogen again.

                "What do you want to do?" he asked breathlessly.

                Imogen looked up into Remus' drunken blue eyes. She sat up and still felt the presence of Peter's hand on her chest as it glided away just running over her breast. She wanted Remus and Peter wanted her, which was enough of a turn on. She felt her drunken mind racing all the reasons that what Remus was talking about was ludicrous. Maybe Remus was just trying to get her to choose. But she didn't want to. After all the years of making her guess whether or not he wanted her, Imogen was going to force Remus to share her, if he liked it or not.

                She reached to his pale face and brought his lips heavily against hers. His hands clutched at the back of her robe and let out a slight moan of pleasure as their tongues met for the first time. She broke her kiss and turned towards Peter who looked petrified. She leaned towards him, feeling a surge of power unlike she had ever known. The fact that two boys wanted her and were willing to do what she wanted, was enough to turn any girl's head. Thus, she grabbed Peter's face and kissed him. Peter spastically put his arms around her. He felt Remus' chest against the back of his hands as Remus leaned forward towards Imogen and began to kiss her neck. This caused Peter to grab on tighter to Imogen as lightening shot from his hands into his body. The three friends lowered themselves to the floor. Peter kissing Imogen amorously while Remus' hands found their way into her robe.

**Author's Notes: I have never written anything like this. I know it is rather tame in comparison to most HP lemony stuff. Is the rating okay? Read and review? Do I have problems….probably. But, hey If Lancelet, Gwenyfhar and Arthur thought it was a good idea…why not these guys. Heehee.**


End file.
